This invention relates to optical communications, and more particularly to secure free-space optical telecommunications links.
Free-space optical telecommunications offers an attractive alternative to hard-wired or radio communication in certain situations. For example, a telecommunications services provider who wants to enter a new geographical area may have little or no hard-wired plant in that area and may wish to avoid the cost and complexity of installing such plant to serve the new area. Similarly, radio communications resources are limited and regulated, and a new telecommunications services provider may not have sufficient rights to use those resources in a new geographical area.
Free-space optical telecommunications is therefore attractive because it avoids the need for hard-wired plant and because, unlike radio telecommunication, it is essentially unregulated. Optical telecommunication also has the advantage of very large information capacity. Thus optical telecommunications links can support a wide range of telecommunications services such as telephone, video, audio, and computer data transmission.
A possible problem with free-space optical telecommunications is that it is subject to compromise (i.e., theft through optical beam interception), especially if a spatially broad optical beam is being used. For example, an eavesdropper may compromise a line-of-sight free-space optical telecommunications link by intercepting a portion of the optical power being transmitted through the link (e.g., by using an inexpensive photodetector). If the amount of optical power intercepted is small, the optical telecommunications link will function normally despite the interception (e.g., there will be no indication that the link has been compromised).
While it may be difficult to prevent (or even detect) the interception of an optical beam used in a free-space optical telecommunications link, the information traveling via the telecommunications link may nonetheless be protected from compromise by employing encryption techniques. "Encryption" refers to the transformation of information (e.g., "plaintext" or any unencrypted information) into an incomprehensible, "encrypted" form (e.g., "cipher") by means a security key. Encrypted information can be "decrypted" (i.e., transformed back into comprehensible information) if the security key used to encrypt the information is known. Using encryption techniques, information traveling via a free-space optical link may be secured (i.e., may be made uncompromiseable) even if the optical beam transporting the information is intercepted.
Information is normally encrypted while in an electronic form by any variety of techniques well known in the art. The encrypted information is then converted into an optical form by modulating an optical beam with the encrypted information. The optical beam is then transmitted to a receiver. In order for the receiver to decrypt the encrypted information carried by the optical beam, however, the receiver must know the security key used during the encryption process. One method for ensuring that the receiver has the required security key for decryption is to send the security key with the encrypted information signal. This may be performed electronically by combining the electronic encrypted information with an electronic security key to form a hybrid electronic signal which is then used to modulate the optical beam. However, such a system requires additional electronic circuitry at both the transmitter and receiver for combining and separating the encrypted communications information and the security key, and fails to take advantage of the ease and simplicity by which optical beams may be modulated/demodulated and the coherent nature of the light sources typically used in optical communications links (e.g., lasers).
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to improve optical telecommunications links.
It is a more particular object of this invention to reduce the complexity of secure free-space optical telecommunications links by providing a simplified method for transmitting both encrypted communications information and a security key with the same optical beam.
It is yet another object of this invention to utilize the phase coherence possessed by optical telecommunications light sources in order to simplify the transmission of encrypted communications information and a security key across an optical telecommunications link.